Boyfriends, Beware
by gnbrules
Summary: When Juliet Spencer gave birth to a baby girl, sixteen years ago, she should have saw this coming. A fast-forward sequel to Change Doesn't Have To Suck, but could be read by itself as a stand alone story. Established Shules.


**BOYFRIENDS, BEWARE**

**Summary: **When Juliet Spencer gave birth to a baby girl, sixteen years ago, she should have saw this coming. A fast-forward sequel to Change Doesn't Have To Suck, but could be read by itself as a stand alone story. Established Shules.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or its characters. **

**A/N: This story is technically a flash-forward-to-the-future sequel to Change Doesn't Have To Suck. I recommend reading that one first, because I think it adds slightly to the humor and tone of this one, particularly when it comes to the mention of Lassiter. That being said, it is definitely **_**not**_** necessary for you to read that one to understand this one. **

"Juliet. We have to talk."

Juliet Spencer, formerly O'Hara, could tell that her father-in-law was agitated. He was sitting in her kitchen, uninvited and unannounced, wearing his familiar expression of discontent.

"Can it wait until I'm done putting these groceries away?" asked Juliet wearily.

"Not really."

"Fine. Talk _while _I put them away. Go." said Juliet, turning towards the kitchen counter to pull out items from her grocery bags.

"You have to make Ellie stop seeing that boy." said Henry, getting straight to the point.

"And why is that?" asked Juliet, disinterested. They'd had this conversation – or one very similar to it - before.

"He's got a parking ticket, speeding ticket, and a previous school referral on his record."

This was something new. Juliet turned to stare suspiciously at her father-in-law. "And you know this...how?"

Henry shrugged, not looking the slightest bit guilty. "I had a background check done."

Juliet sighed. "Henry...she'll kill you if she finds out. She really likes this guy."

"So she hates me for a little while. Fine. It'll be worth it. Just tell her to stop seeing him. She'll listen to you."

Juliet had to laugh. "No, she won't."

"Why not?"

"Because she's a teenager! And because she gets her stubbornness from her father, and he gets it from his father, and you know how bad _that guy_ can be."

"Very funny. Look, the kid's a punk. How can you let your daughter go out with him?"

"Because it's her life. I'm sorry, but I think it's a bit much for you to do an actual background check on the poor guy!"

"I'm not as bad as Lassiter." snapped Henry defensively. "He staked out at the kid's house, for Heaven's sake!"

Juliet raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm actually surprised he didn't pounce on the boy, to be perfectly honest. And Gus is planning an interrogation – like an _actual_ interrogation. He's gotta a list full of nosy questions, ready to go at a moment's notice." said Henry matter-of-factly.

Juliet shook her head in disbelief. "If Elodie finds out, you guys will be in some serious trouble with her, and I won't stick up for you. She'll have a right to be mad. It's an invasion of privacy."

"Juliet, come on, he's -"

"Just a kid." she interrupted. "Just a teenage kid that happens to be dating your granddaughter. Everyone just needs to calm down. Honestly, I'm glad you all care so much, but you guys are being so overprotective."

"It's not overprotective." countered Henry. "It's called taking an interest in my granddaughter's life."

"You're worse than Shawn!" Juliet accused. "At least he hasn't done anything drastic like you guys!"

Henry chuckled, suddenly very amused. He looked Juliet square in the eye and smirked. "Jules...who'd you think put us up to it?"

**A/N: I was dead set on ending the story there, with that last line. But reading this story back, it seems to go by so fast and there seems like so much more to be explored that I'm conflicted. There may be more to this story involving Elodie Spencer and the family's reaction to her boyfriend. Or I might skip that and try to write an Adventures in Babysitting story focusing on Lassiter. You have to admit, that one sounds too tempting for me to put off for long. Anyway, thank you for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
